Step Brothers
by xLunacy
Summary: What will happen when Sebastian moves in with Ciel?  well im not really good with summarys so just read the fanfict and tell me about it  Ifs its a bit confuseing or some words are miss spelles sorry i was a bit tired and sleepy while i was writing this
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there….here Is my 2****nd**** fanfiction **

**Though of this fanfic 3 in tha morning =. = so tired **

**My internet also died on me so I have nothing else to do-lol-**

**So if some words are missed spelled don't hate me XD **

**INFO: Ciel's P.O.V **

**There age would be (Ciel) 17 and (Sebastian) 22-chose random numbers of my head –hehehe-**

**~Ciels P.O.V~**

I woke up from the sound  
>of my alarm clock; I got up and got ready. I went down stairs to get some breakfast. When I entered the dining room the food was out but I didn't see my aunt anywhere –I usely have breakfast with her every morning, and she would be the first one here-, I looked for her in the room but her room was empty and untouched, I looked for her everywhere, she was know where to be found so I finally asked one of my maids Maylene where my aunt was.<p>

''Young master your aunt is at her boyfriend's house, didn't she tell you before?'' she said and adjusted her glasses

''No she didn't tell me anything-sigh-, thank you Maylene'' I said and went back to the dining room and ate my breakfast.

**~Few Hours Later~**

I heard running footsteps heading towards my door I put my book down and got up to open the door. I saw my aunt running to me in full speed and smiling. ''Ciellllllll'' she yelled sounding so excited and hugged me

''where were you?'' I said

''I was at my boyfriend's house sleeping over'' she smiled

''and u never told me that you were going to speed a night there'' I said sounding kind of angry

''oh ceil don't worry I won't be going there anymore''

''huh? Why'' I said confused

''well you see….HE PROPOSE TO ME AND I SAID YES'' she said more like yelled it

''So his nephew and him is going to move over here and come live with us'' she said sounding excited. I froze in my spot.

''WHAT! They're going to live with us here?'' I said so shocked

''yes of course why not''

''but..But''

''no buts Ciel, aren't you happy for me, I finally got someone to love me and not my money '' she said with a sad tone.

Guilt shot through me, her past boyfriends only used her for her money. I sighed and hugged her '' whatever makes you happy'' I said.

'' thank you Ciel'' she said and hugged me back.

'' so when are they moving in''

''today this afternoon''

'' I see….wait WHAT! ''

. She smiled ''well I have to go know, I want to help him pack up, oh and tell Maylene to get ready two rooms'' she ran off before I could speak. I sighed again and went to look for Maylene.

**~Few Hours Later~**

''Maylene are you done with the rooms?'' I said and took a sip of my tea. ''yes young master, is there anything else I could do for you?'' she said, ''not right now, just do your chores'' I said, ''yes young master'' she said and hurried off. I sighed and laid back from my seat and looked at the time it was 3 in the afternoon. Today, has gone by so slow, I thought to myself and closed my eyes and got ready to take a small nap which was rudely interrupted when my aunt bursted into my office. I was startled and almost fell from my seat. ''Ciel there here, I want you to meet them'' she said so excited. I got up and followed her to the living room. When we entered I saw a man about in his late 30s wearing jeans and a t-shirt he looked plain like a normal person. Then I moved my eyes to the other guy, he looked like he was in his early 20s like 22 or something he was wearing a bottom down black shirt with a loose red tie and he wore black skinny jeans he looked like a rock star I thought, then our eyes met I blushed and looked away quickly.

''this is my lovely nephew Ciel'' my aunt said with a smile

'' hello'' I said with no emotion, the man kindly smiled

'' Hello my name is Gilbert, your aunt had said many thing about you and I am sorry about your parents and your eye, ..Oh and here is my nephew Sebastian'' he said and showed us the guy that was next to him.

''Hello'' he said with a sweet smile, his red eyes was locked into mines, I just stared back at him and blushed a little.

'' OK let me show you to your room darling'' my aunt said and grabbed onto her husband's arm and hurried of '' ohh and Ciel why don't you show Sebastian his room'' she said half way on the stairs and disappeared. I looked at Sebastian, '' well.. gather your stuff and I will show you to your room'' I said and walked ahead; he took his stuff and followed. I showed him his room which was right across from mine. I opened the door and signal him to go in first. When he stepped in his eyes widen a bit, the room color was red and gold the bed was queen sized with red bed sheets and there was a balcony and the bathroom was beautiful. '' well do you like your room?'' I said ''it's ok'' he replied and started to unpack his clothes placing them in the cabinets. ''if there's anything you need just ask me, I am just across the hall I said and pointed to a door. He stop unpacking and looked at me and grinned he came closer to me and I back away a bit ''I want you'' he said with a smirk, ''what?'' i said and tired to avoid his gaze. He came closer again and I back away until I couldn't back away any more. He leaned closer to me and gave me a kiss. My eyes widen, I pushed him off and ran to my room yelling ''jerk'' at him.

Dinner was quiet and a bit awkward.

''So, Sebastian what is your job'' my aunt said looking at Sebastian,

''I work as a doctor, in St. Philip Hospital'' **(A/N: this is a made up hospital –I think I am not sure,-) **he said and smiled.

His smiles sent chills up my spine, he then looked at me and smirked, I shivered and looked away.

''Wow that's wonderful'' my aunt said.

'' So Ciel what job are you trying to get'' Gilbert said while chewing on a steak. ''Well I am already managing my father's toy company''

''Ah I see isn't that a bit to much work for a young man'' he said and laughed. ''No, it is not much work'' I said trying to ignore him and Sebastian's stares.

After dinner everyone went to their rooms for the day, but me, I went to my office to check some paper and some stuff about the company. When I entered the room someone was standing next to my chair. I hid behind the door a tried to get a clear view who it was, it was Sebastian he was touching my paperwork's and stuff, I was furious, he was touching my things, I bursted into the room ''What the bloody hell are you doing in my office'' I yelled and walked up to him, he jumped when I bursted in. ''I was just admiring your work nothing else'' he said and smiled, his smiles are creepy and they give me goose bumps. ''Why are here, this place is private, only people who are invited can come here'' I said taking the papers that he was holding and organized them in a neat pile. While I was organizing the papers, I didn't notice Sebastian had move behind me, I was startled when he leaned on me and gave my neck a kiss. I turned around to smack him, but he caught my hand before it could hit his face, and pushed me on the table. He then kiss me before I could speak, his kiss was so passionate, I felt so weak and helpless. He then entered his tongue in my mouth and played with my toungue, i tired to push him of but he was to strong he didnt even budge. I didn't notice that I had moaned until his hands had slip right in my pants. He then skillfully unzipped them without letting our mouth part. He then slipped his hands in side my boxers and grabbed my member. i moaned, he then parted from our kiss and took of my pants and started to lick the tip of my length, i moaned again, i tired to push him of but i was to weak

''G-G-Get of off me'' i yelled i struggled from his grip that was holding me down but it was hopeless i was to weak, he just smirked. He then mouthed my length, i couldnt help but moan, he then started to suck and added his teeth, i moaned and had reached my climax. he slurpped every drip of my come and got up and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok sorry for the late updates I got lazy and didn't feel like writing anything.

Well any ways I will try to update as quick as possible.

And a little heads up each of my chapters will have some lemon on it. (yes I am indeed a pervert –sigh- ^.^)

WELL NOW OFF WITH THE STORY!

"well now that was fun, I will now take my leave" he said, and left me on top of the table half naked

''bastard'' I yelled at him before he left, and all he did was smirk. I pulled up my pants and fixed myself up before I left the room. I walked to my room and went to bed; i didn't bother to shower because I was too tired.

I woke to the sound of my annoying alarm clock, it was Monday and I didn't feel like going to school at all. I went to the bathroom and washed my face and hopped into the nice hot shower. I got ready and head downstairs, I was greeted by my aunt and Gilbert, but I didn't see Sebastian anywhere, ''where is Sebastian" I said and head over to my seat. "Oh he left early to get a part time job" my aunt said "a job? Doesn't he work as a doctor?" I said and took a bite of my bread, "well yes, but he said he wants to keep himself busy or something like that, I am not really sure", keep himself busy? I thought to my self-interesting. I ate the rest of my breakfast and head to school.

"CIEL!" i heard Elizabeth yell and ran towards me and gave me a bear hug." Elizabeth it's too early for you to be jumping people" I said and continued walking "but I missed you, you never texted me back or even call me" she said and pout "I am too busy to call or text you" I said, she just pouted. "Oh I forgot to tell you there's a new teacher" she said and walked beside me "hmmm what's his name?" I said, "I don't know I haven't meet him but I heard about him, they say that he is tall and handsome" she said. I see. "Well see you later Ciel" she said and ran off. I went to my homeroom and sat on my seat and just stare out the window and listen to girls gossip about the new teacher were having for Math and English. The door then opened, not caring who came in I started to unpack my stuff and get ready for the lesson for today and organizing my papers. "Hello class my name is Sebastian Michaelis and I will be your new teacher for math and English" I stop what I was doing and looked up. I froze on my seat when I had looked who it was. It was Sebastian!. What the bloody hell is he doing here I thought to myself. I glared at him and he looked my way I kept glaring at him, he then smirked and licked his lips. I gave a disgusted face and looked away and stared out the window.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER.**_

It was lunch time, I was heading to the cafeteria when Sebastian had stopped me and asked for help.

"Ciel, could you help me out for a second?" Sebastian said

"No" I said and walked away. He then grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss but I had stopped him in time. "what do you think you are doing" I said and got off from his grip and backed away from him. "hmmm I was just going to have my lunch" he said and licked his lips again, he then quickly grabbed me by the waste and pinned me down to the floor.

"Get off, of me" I said and tried to get of his tight grip. He then leaned over my ear and licked my ear, I held my moan in and tried to push him off. "struggleing will make it even worst" he whispered in my ear and kissed me and quickly unbuttoned my shirt. He then held my hands over my shoulder and licked my left nipple, I held the moan in again, "hmmm why are you holding your moan in" he said to me and grinned "I want hear you moan, like you did last night" he said to me and started to suck on my nipple. "I will not moan" I said, he then slid his hands inside my pants and started to stroke my member. I held my moan in again, "don't hold it in let it out" he said and licked my ear, he then stroked my member faster, I couldn't hold it longer I let out a moan, "a-ah Sebastian s-s-stop i-im going to c-cum" I yelled and came. He slipped his hands out of my pants and licked my cum. He then picked me up and placed me on top of the desk and unzipped my pants and taking of my pants with my boxers exposing my length to the cool breeze. He then took hold of my length and started to move his hands up and down and each minute it would get faster and faster "S-Sebastian what are you doing" I had said through my moans. "I am still hungry" he said and mouthed my length and I had came in his mouth. He got up and licked every drop of me of his lips and face. "Thank you for the meal" he said and helped me on my feet and placed my pants together. "well, I don't want you to starve so go have lunch" he said, all I could was obey him and went to lunch embarrassed and shocked. He raped me again and I let him do it to me I thought to myself and kicked the wall with frustration.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Ughhh –bangs head against a wall- sorry for updating really slowwwwwwwwwww , I have been busy (sike). –Sigh- Well anyways off with the story!**

School had ended and I gathered all my stuff and head out. "Ciellllllll!" I heard Elizabeth screamed and once again jumped me. "ELIZABETH!, how many times must I tell you to stop jumping me its getting really irritating" I said and brushed off the dust from my clothes . "I'm sorry I just get really excited to see you, and I wanted to walk home with you" she said and smiled, I sighed "alright" I said and walked ahead. "so, what did you think of the new teacher?", "I hate him" I said right away, "huh, already what did he do to you?" she said, he raped me and took my youth away(A/N: LOL) is what I wanted to say to her, "nothing, I just hate him" I said. "I see, well I like him, I think he is nice" she said and giggled. I rolled my eyes.

**Moments Later~ **

"Alright have a nice day Elizabeth" I said and opened the door to my house. "what! I don't want to leave yet, I want to say hi to your aunt" she said, "No!" I said, "Please please please", I looked at her and sighed "alright, alright come on in" I said and let her in, she smiled and ran inside. We were greeted by my aunt who was drinking tea and talking to Gilbert in the living room. "Oh, Elizabeth you're here, my look how much you have grown, you look beautiful" my aunt said and got up and hugged her. "You look beautiful to" she said and smiled. "Oh, I want to introduce you to my new husband Gilbert" my aunt said and Gilbert got up. "Hello, my name is Gilbert, it's good to meet one of Ciels friends" he said and kissed her hand. "Since you are already here why don't you have dinner with us?" my aunt said, "REALLY!, I would love to" she said and smiled. I just stood there motionless, then Sebastian popped on my head, I don't want her meeting him I said to myself "No she cant" I said, and they both look at me and said "why not?", "it's getting late and I don't want her going home late" I said "but Ciel" she said, "come I will walk you home" I said, and headed out first, and she followed with a sad expression her face.

**Hours Later~**

I dropped Elizabeth off and headed home. I got home and went straight to my room, and took a nice long hot bath. I closed my eyes and let the hot water relax my soar body. That perverted Sebastian why the hell is he working at my school, dame him. I opened my eyes and looked at the time I was in the bath for a long time, so I got up and grabbed my towel and headed out. When I got out I was greeted by a grinning Sebastian ,I jumped and grabbed the nearest thing, which was a lamp (A/N: ahahahha a lamp that's classic), "what the bloody hell are you doing here" I yelled, "Now, Now lets calm down and put that lamp down" he said inching forward towards me. "why are you here" I said sounding piss and got ready to throw the lamp if he inched any closer. "I just wanted to say hi" he said smiling, "you already said 'hi' now get out know I have to change" I said ready to throw the lamp at him if he doesn't get out any minute now. "why" he said and smirked, he then ran towards me and pushed me on the bed. I dropped the lamp and tried to struggled out of his grip. "why not let this moment last shall we" he said and smiled. "get of me you basterd" I said and struggled. "now, didn't I tell you struggling will only make it even worst" he said and licked my necked and all the way down my nipple, I bite my lips from letting out a moan, he frowned and swirled his tongue on my nipple and I couldn't help but let out a moan. He smirked and his hands crawled down to the towel that was still on my waist and pulled it off. He then started to stroke my member slow at first then fast "s-s-stop this, this instant" I tried to say but couldn't help but moan to his strokes. He then mouthed my length and licked the percum that was coming out and sucked it. I shivered and jerked. He bobbed his head up and down slowly then he picked up his pace with a fast pace with more rhythm. "s-s-sebastian stop i-i-im about to c-come" I yelled and let out, he once again slurped up the liquid substance that I made and smiled. "you were beautiful" he said and leaned forward and gave me a kiss I couldn't help but obey his kisses. "I hate you" I whispered he got up and smiled "I love you to" he said and headed towards the door he opened it and looked back "goodnight" he said and smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Omg its been months since I have updated this god dame fic. And I am deeply sorry for leaving you guys hanging over the cliffs. I have been busy as usual. So I couldn't really update at all. I have tons of issues going on. Its frustrating. , I did have a break from school tho, for like a week, but in that pass week I didn't feel like writing anything O_O. –sorry-, well I do go on my computer a lot during that break time, but I was mostly watching anime and on devianart, a lot, so if you ever want to talk to me you could go to and look for xpuredevilx, im also on there 24/7. Well any ways im here know and hopefully I could work on this fic more and try to upload as many chapters as I can. OF WITH THE STORY! Btw: if you guys want something to be put in this fic like for example an idea that you think would make this fic better, inbox me and I will put it here , oh and a little heads up there might be another OC poping up here and there. Lol **

I woke up and just laid on my bed. Thinking about last night. The words I love you, kept ringing on my head. I sat up and thought about it real hard. 'hmph, he must be joking around with me, he couldn't possibly love me' I though and got up from my bed and head to the shower. 'I mean I don't love him at all, and I'm not gay' I thought to myself again. I got out of the shower and put on some clothes and head down stairs. I was greeted by my aunt and her husband, but Sebastian was know were to be found. I sat down on the dining table, and started to eat my breakfast.

**SCHOOL~**

"Ceil?" you look tired, I think you should go to the nurse's office, Elizabeth said, she looked at me with a worried expression. "No I'm fine, I will go later, after next period" I said and rested my head on my arm. "no you should go know, and rest for a few minutes" she said and trying to feel my forehead for any sign of a fever. "I said I will go after next period, we have test, and I can't afford to skip it, it will bring my grade down" I said in a stern voice. She looked at me again and nodded, and went to her seat. I sighed; I also wanted to skip the period after the next one, because that period is when the asshole is going to teach. I sighed again and turned my head facing the window and looked at the blue sky.

After the test, I quickly gathered my things and head out as fast as my two feet can go. I ran straight to the infirmary, and looked for the doctor, but it seems that she was not there, but I plopped myself down on one of the beds and closed my eyes, and sighed in relief.

**A few hours later~**

I woke up, to the feeling of someone kissing my neck. I moaned, and noticed the situation I was in and quickly got up. To my disappointment it was Sebastian, once again smiling his creepy smile. "My, my, you skipped my class so you can sleep, for the whole day?" he said. "I didn't skip, I was not feeling well, during lunch, and though I would take a nap" I said and pushed him away from me and took my bag. I looked at the window and noticed the sun was going to set. 'I slept through the rest of the school day?' I thought to myself, but then a strong pair of hands grabbed my waist and pulled me down. I was know sitting on Sebastian's lap. I could feel his breath on my neck. I got lost for a second but snapped back to reality. "What the fuck, are you doing?" I yelled and tried to get of his lap, but failed. His hands were tightly holding my waist in place. He then licked and sucked on neck leaving red marks. I moaned, but stilled struggled to get away from him and run away. He held me even tighter. His hands started to move under my shirt, his long fingers reaching for my nipples. I moaned "you fucking asshole!, why do you keep doing this?" I said. "For fun" he said pinched my nipple. I flinch in pain. His other hand started to move down my pants and under my boxers. "s-s-stop doing this" I plead, and shivered from his touches. "Why?" he said in a seductive voice and blew in my ear, which made me blush. "b-because this is weird, and I'm a guy" I said panting, his touches where making my body hot. "hmmm~..guy or girl, I still want you" he said and moved his hands that were in my boxers towards my anus. i gasped, when I noticed what he was going to do. "No, n-not there, please" I said and tried to get away from him again. But it was too late, his finger was doing a circular motion around the entrance of my anus. He then started to count. "1…2…3" he whispered in my ear and entered his finger in my anus, I cried in pain. He pushed his finger in deeper, the pain increased. He took me in dry, it felt very painful since he didn't use any lubricate. He then started to trust in and out with only one finger, and I just cried in pain. "S-s-Sebastian, please stop it hurts" I cried out and tears started to flow out of my eyes. He then stopped and moved his hands back to my length, and started to stoke it in a fast motion, he went faster and faster. The pleasure was too much to handle, and I ended up Cumming already. "my, that was fast, you came already" he laughed and bit on my ear, I flinched. He then quickly threw me on the bed and took my pants off, and placed me on my fours and spread my legs apart. I didn't protest, because I was already weak and helpless. I was motionless, I couldn't do anything, struggling will only make it worst. He then jabbed two fingers in my without any warning. I hissed in pain, but it didn't hurt as much as before. He had used my cum as a lubricate. He then added another finger and started to trust in and out of me. I couldn't help but moan and cried in pain. A few minutes later the pain started to turn in to pleasure and I started to moan. I was going to reach my peak but then he stopped. "don't want you to come yet, don't we" he said and took his tie of and tied it on my length I hissed in pain again . The pain of not releasing made me go insane. He then unzipped his pants and revealed his long and hard length. "What are g-going to do?" I said staring at his length. "well isn't it obvious?" he said and once again trusted in my anus without any warning. I cried in pain, he was too big. "s-s-Sebastian, stop you're hurting me" I cried. He didn't listen and went faster. I moaned and cried. The tie that he had tied around my length was preventing me from coming, and length started to hurt. "S-S-Sebastian please, l-let me come" I cried. "Not yet" he said and kept on trusting. A few more trust, he untied the tie and trust faster and faster until I came. "a-ahhh" I cried.

**A/N: Well wasn't that steamy, whoo, I was blushing when I wrote the lemon parts /. The time right know it quarter to 3 am. And im still awake =.=, my sleeping schedule is so fucked up. And if there's a TON of confusing shit and also a lot of ERRORS, its because I didn't bother rereading it, I was too tired and my eyes are giving up on me. And I noticed that it was all rushed and shit, and im sorry I will try to edit it –hopefully-**


End file.
